Play
by DarkestWriterEver
Summary: Je préfère ne rien dire vous verrez bien si vous lisez, Yullen


11 août 2014, 03:35 :

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était devant son ordinateur malgré l'heure tardive. Il travaillait sur la dernière vidéo qu'il comptait poster sur youtube. Allen Walker, car tel était son nom, était ce qu'on appelait un youtubeur, il faisait donc des vidéos sur internet. Il animait une émission sur internet ayant pour concept d'analyser trois vidéos différentes. Il avait fini de tourner sa dernière vidéo, il ne lui restait qu'à la monter. Soudain le logo skype arbora une petite bulle orange. Un peu étonné, il cliqua dessus pour savoir qui venait de l'ajouter à ses contacts. Il se demandait qui avait pû faire cela et surtout à cette heure si tardive. Il constata alors que c'était Yû Kanda, un homme qui comme lui analysait des vidéos. Il l'ajouta à ses contacts puis alla voir le message que celui-ci lui avait envoyé.

"Salut, Lavi m'a passé ton skype." Lavi Bookman, plus connu sous le pseudo de l'Archiviste, était lui aussi un youtubeur et un ami commun aux deux car très sociable. Lui ne faisait pas du tout le même genre d'émission, il testait des jeux vidéos. Le blandin avait presque pu sentir de l'embarras dans le message du jeune homme bien que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de la personne à qui il parlait.

"Salut ça va ^^ ?" Demanda-t-il, joyeux comme toujours.

"Ça peut aller, je commence un nouvelle vidéo."

"Moi j'ai presque fini la mienne, je devrais la poster demain." Le brun sourit devant son écran.

"Cool j'ai hâte de la voir."

"Je t'envoie le lien des vidéos pour pas qu'on traite les mêmes." Ajouta-t-il en y joignant les liens desdites vidéos.

"Ok merci. Tu sais pour ma dernière vidéo j'avais pensé à ce qu'on la fasse ensemble."

"Avec plaisir, tu habites dans quelle ville déjà ?"

"Lyon et toi ?"

"Paris, ça va être difficile de se voir mais je pense que je peux venir. Tu avais pensé à une date ?"

"Quand ça t'arrange, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça."

"D'accord je te dis ça demain là je commence à m'endormir sur mon écran ^^'." Kanda sourit. Il le salua puis éteignit son ordinateur, lui aussi allait se coucher.

11 août 2014, 09:00 :

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se leva en s'étirant. Il alla prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla d'un sweat et d'un pantalon gris. Il alluma son ordinateur portable pour poster la vidéo qu'il avait terminé la veille. Il envoya ensuite un message à Kanda pour le prévenir qu'il avait sorti sa vidéo. Le brun répondit qu'il allait la voir immédiatement. Refermant son ordinateur portable, l'anglais alla prendre l'agenda bleu foncé qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour les quelques jours à venir. Si ça ne dérangeait pas son collègue youtuber, il pouvait partir le jour même. Il alla dans sa chambre voir les affaires qu'il pourrait emmener. Il mit des vêtements dans une petite valise, bleue elle aussi. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour y prendre sa brosse à dent, son dentifrice, son shampoing et son gel douche. Il les rangea dans une pochette qu'il rangea dans sa valise. Il retourna dans le salon. En passant devant son ordinateur, il remarqua que Kanda lui avait envoyé un autre message.

"Ta vidéo était géniale, tu t'améliores." Le plus jeune rougit.

"Toi aussi tu t'améliores. J'ai rien de prévu pour les jours à venir, ça te dérange si je viens aujourd'hui ?" En attendant une réponse, il alla mettre ses chaussures.

"Non y a pas de problème, si tu trouves un train tu peux venir."

"D'accord ^^ je vais voir sur le site de la SNCF."

"Préviens moi avant d'arriver à la gare je viendrais te chercher."

"Si tu veux, c'est quoi ton numéro de téléphone ?" Une fois qu'il eut enregistré le numéro, il ouvrit un nouvel onglet internet. Il alla donc voir sur le site. Il y avait un train qui partait pour Lyon a 11 heure et quart. S'il sortait vite de chez lui il ne serait pas en retard. Il ferma son ordinateur pour le ranger dans un sac à bandoulière en cuir marron. Il mit une veste en tissu de même couleur laissant juste dépasser le bout des manches de son sweat bleu foncé. Il mit ensuite son sac et prit sa valise. Il regarda sa montre, il était environ 10 heure et demi. Il avait le temps de s'acheter un sandwich pour manger dans le train et d'aller à la gare, il ne serait pas en retard. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Les lourds nuages sombres annonçaient une forte pluie. Il prit le parapluie rouge qui se trouvait sur la patère accrochée à la porte d'entrée. Il sortit donc de chez lui en fermant la porte à double tour puis ouvrit son parapluie. Il traversa quelques rues pour arriver à une boulangerie. Il acheta un sandwich au thon puis ressortit de la boutique. Il alla à l'arrêt de bus se trouvant juste en face. Il attendit à peine quelques minutes avant que le véhicule n'arrive. En à peine un quart d'heure, il était arrivé à la gare. Il acheta un billet puis alla attendre sur le quais. Une demi-heure passa avant que le train n'arrive, il était en retard d'un quart d'heure. Il y entra donc pour s'asseoir à sa place après avoir ranger sa valise. Il rangea son parapluie dans son sac puis prit son téléphone pour aller sur internet avec la 3G qu'il n'avait pas sur son ordinateur. Il regarda le temps de trajet qu'il allait avoir, environ 2 heure. Il soupira, il allait s'ennuyer. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit son ordinateur. Il ouvrit un fichier de texte, commençant à écrire l'introduction de sa prochaine vidéo. Il fit une pause peu après pour manger son sandwich. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à faire quelque chose qui le satisfaisait, il restait à peine 10 minutes de trajet. Il envoya un message à Kanda pour lui dire qu'il était presque arrivé. Il retourna sur son ordinateur pour affiner quelque peu son introduction. Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de Lyon, il s'empressa de sortir du train sans oublier de récupérer sa valise. Il s'arrêta sur le quais. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il y avait énormément de monde et il tentait vainement de voir Kanda. La pluie tombant du ciel ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule, Yû Kanda était là complètement trempé. Il le salua timidement.

"Salut, je suis désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un parapluie."

"C'est pas grave à Paris aussi il pleuvait." Allen sortit son parapluie et l'ouvrit au dessus d'eux. "On y va ?" Le brun lui sourit. Ils sortirent de la gare arrivant juste en face d'une voiture. C'était une peugeot 307 de couleur bleu. Le japonais sortit des clés de sa poche. Il déverrouilla sa voiture et rangea les affaires du plus jeune dans le coffre alors que celui-ci s'asseyait à l'avant à la place du passager. Il alla lui aussi s'asseoir devant mais à la place du conducteur bien sûr. Il conduisit à peine 5 minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble gris s'accordant parfaitement avec le ciel de même couleur. L'anglais sortit de la voiture, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce sombre bâtiment. L'aîné ouvrit le coffre et en sortit la valise et le sac d'Allen. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de les porter mais Kanda lui répondit que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

"Tu peux prendre les clés dans la poche droite de ma veste ?" Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Le plus jeune sortit donc les clés de sa poche et, en voyant son porte clé, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

"Oh il est adorable !" Avec les clés, se trouvait un petit chat rayé gris tiré du manga Chi. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur la droite.

"Je te le donne si tu veux."

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Ouais c'est un mec qui rangeait son stand à la Japan Expo qui me l'a donné."

"Merci." Répliqua-t-il en embrassant sa joue. "Tu vas à la Japan expo tous les ans ?" Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte

"Non j'y suis allé que cette année mais je suis resté dans un hôtel à Paris pour y aller tous les jours." Il le conduisit dans un long couloir jusqu'à arriver à un ascenseur. Le brun posa la valise sur le sol et appuya sur le bouton 7.

"C'est dommage qu'on se soit pas vu." L'ascenceur arriva rapidement au septième étage. Kanda l'emmena jusqu'à une simple porte en bois. Il la déverrouilla donc pour entrer dans l'appartement de son "collègue". Un petit chat noir l'accueillit en miaulant doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras en souriant pendant que l'aîné se dirigeait vers une porte au fond. Il caressa l'animal, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"J'ai déposé tes affaires dans ma chambre." Il le rejoignit dans l'entrée.

"D'ailleurs en parlant de chambre." Il posa le chat sur le sol. "J'ai pas encore regardé pour un hôtel, ça te dérange si je reste ici ?" Demanda-t-il timidement.

"Non pas du tout tant que ça te pose pas de problème de dormir avec moi." Il se rendit dans la cuisine. "Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il doit me rester des pâtes au thon." Dit le japonais en regardant dans le frigo.

"Non c'est bon j'ai mangé dans le train. Tu veux qu'on commence maintenant ?"

"Tu veux pas te reposer d'abord ? T'as fait un long voyage quand même."

"Si ça te dérange pas." Répliqua-t-il en souriant. Il alla dans le salon s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le brun le rejoignit.

"Tu veux qu'on regarde un truc en attendant de commencer ?"

"Ouais, on a qu'à regarder la dernière vidéo de Lavi j'ai pas eu le temps de la voir."

"Moi non plus." Kanda prit son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse. Il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé. Le cadet se rapprocha de lui, venant poser son épaule contre la sienne. Il regarda le visage de "collègue" puis l'écran d'ordinateur, la vidéo commençait tout juste. Il se dépêcha de passer la publicité puis passa son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Il le rapprocha de lui pour qu'il voit mieux. Pendant les 17 minutes qui suivirent on ne pouvait entendre que les rires des deux amis et le ronronnement du chat qui était venu s'installer sur les genoux du blandin.

"Lavi est vraiment un crétin !" S'exclama le blandin en question, pleurant presque de rire. L'aîné le regardait en souriant. Lui aussi le trouvait idiot, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait surnommé "baka Usagi". Lavi avait toujours des idées farfelues mais qui faisaient rire tout le monde. Allen se calma petit à petit. Le brun essuya la larme qui perlait sur sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on face alors ?" Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

"J'avais pensé à faire une FAQ en fait. Comme on fait le même concept, on va sûrement nous poser les mêmes questions. En plus si t'avais pas pu venir, j'aurais quand même pu continuer mes vidéos."

"Super ça va être drôle !" S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. "On commence ?"

"Si tu veux, je vais brancher la caméra."

"Je vais nous chercher à boire, tu veux quoi ?"

"Du thé." L'anglais entra dans la cuisine. Il mit de l'eau dans une casserole qu'il fit chauffer. Il ouvrit un placard au hasard, il y avait les sachets de thé. Il regarda les différents goûts. Il opta finalement pour le plus simple, thé vert. Il prit 2 tasses dans l'égouttoir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entra dans la cuisine à son tour. "Est-ce que tu mets du sucre dans ton thé toi ?" Le plus petit hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pas je vais en acheter, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

"D'accord." Il quitta la pièce. Allen entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, signe qu'il était parti. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le ciel était nuageux mais la pluie s'était arrêtée. Le chat sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre juste devant lui en miaulant. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il le caressa puis frotta son nez contre celui du chat qui miaulait joyeusement. Il resta ainsi à rire gaiement pendant quelques instants sans remarquer que le japonais était déjà revenu et le regardait tendrement. Il ébouriffa ses doux cheveux blancs. Le blandin posa le chat. L'autre versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses où son cadet avait déjà mis les sachets de thé pendant que ce dernier éteignait le feu.

"Je vais faire l'intro seul et tu viendras après." Après avoir vu le hochement de tête de son collègue, il alla dans sa chambre. Sa caméra était posée sur le bureau à côté de son ordinateur portable qu'il avait posé là lorsqu'il avait branchée sa caméra face à son lit. Il lança l'enregistrement et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant la caméra. "Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui un épisode un peu spécial puisque je vais répondre à vos questions." Il regarda son ordinateur où était ouvert un onglet twitter alors que le plus jeune entrait dans pièce avec les deux tasses. Il posa lesdites tasses sur le bureau en faisant attention à ne pas entrer dans le champ mais il fit tomber la cuillère qui lui avait permis de mélanger le sucre dans son thé. Il se mit à genou pour récupérer la cuillère.

Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire une vidéo en collaboration avec un autre youtuber ?

"Si c'est justement pour ça que je suis là !" Déclara Allen en se relevant face à la caméra avec un grand sourire. Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Kanda. "Question suivante !" Ajouta-t-il.

Tu te caractériserais par quel animal ?

"J'en sais rien, sûrement un oiseau et je dirai... une colombe."

"On va dire un loup."

Amoureux ? En couple ?

Les deux youtubers se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps.

"Je crois qu'on appelle ça un coup de foudre." Dit le blandin alors que l'autre prenait son visage entre ses mains. Ils s'approchèrent comme s'ils voulaient s'embrasser mais éclatèrent de rire. L'aîné ébouriffa les cheveux d'Allen qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. "Sinon je suis pas en couple ni même amoureux."

"Moi non plus."

T'as un animal de compagnie x3 ?

"Non malheureusement."

"Ouais, un chat." Il regarda autour de lui et vit son chat passer juste à côté. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et le montra à la caméra. "Il s'appelle Mugen." Le plus jeune le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa tête juste entre les oreilles.

C'est quoi ton film préféré :D ?

"Totoro !" S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

"Matrix. Le 2."

C'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

"Les dangos !"

"Sobas."

C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ^^ ?

"Le bleu."

"Pareil."

Slip ou caleçon xD ?

Il regardèrent en même temps la caméra pour répondre froidement :

"Boxer."

C'est quand ton anniv qu'on puisse te le souhaiter ?

"Le 25 décembre."

"Le 6 juin."

Ton groupe sanguin ?

"O, donneur universel."

"AB, receveur universel."

T'as un tatouage 8D ?

"Non."

"Oui." L'anglais se tourna vers lui.

"C'est vrai ? Fais voir !" Kanda retira son haut noir laissant apparaître son tatouage. C'était le signe "Ôm" qu'il avait tatoué sur son épaule gauche. "Ouah ça te va bien ! C'est magnifique."

Tu peux refaire la scène de titanic ^o^ ?

"Bon bah vu qu'y a qu'Allen je vais faire ça avec lui." Ils se levèrent. Le japonais l'emmena sur le balcon alors que le plus jeune prenait la caméra avec son pied qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il le plaça en face du balcon puis rejoignit le brun. Ce dernier le laissa passer devant. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille alors que l'autre montait sur la rambarde.

"Je vais tomber !" S'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant à la rambarde en question.

"Fais moi confiance tu peux lâcher." Le blandin lâcha doucement la rambarde puis, comme dans le film, leva les bras.

"Je vole Jack !" S'exclama-t-il en riant. Ils éclatèrent de rire encore une fois. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre, riant toujours. Cette fois-ci c'est le brun qui prit la caméra. Ils se rassirent puis continuèrent de répondre aux questions.

T'as quel âge ?

"17 ans et je viens juste de finir le lycée."

"19 ans."

Est-ce que tu connais Lavi Bookman ?

"A ton avis il veut dire personnellement ou on sait juste ce qu'il fait ?" Demanda Allen en se tournant vers lui.

"De toute façon dans les deux cas c'est oui. On le connaît personnellement tous les deux et c'est lui qui m'a donné le skype d'Allen."

Ta plus grande fierté ?

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers la caméra.

"C'est vous."

Le pire sentiment qui existe pour toi ?

"L'espoir." Répliquèrent-t-il ensemble.

Plutôt jour ou nuit ?

"Nuit."

"Aussi. Bon je pense qu'on va arrêter la vidéo ici."

"Salut tout le monde !" S'exclama-t-il en envoyant des baisers à la caméra que Kanda éteignit juste après.

"Bon je ferais le montage et si y a besoin on retournera quelques scènes. Merci d'avoir participé." Termina-t-il en l'attrapant par la nuque. Il le rapprocha de lui pour embrasser sa joue.

"De rien j'ai trouvé ça génial !" Il le serra contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'écran d'ordinateur. Il était déjà 19 heure. Il se releva puis tendit ses mains au japonais. "Viens je vais t'aider à faire le dîner !" Le japonais en question prit ses mains dans les siennes et se leva. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Le plus jeune lui proposa de faire des sobas puisqu'il venait d'apprendre que c'était son plat préféré. Ils cuisinèrent donc joyeusement en parlant de leurs vidéos et projets à venir. Une fois leur repas prêt, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant un épisode de la première série qu'ils trouvèrent, Dr House. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils posèrent simplement leur assiette sur la table basse devant eux. L'anglais posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils regardèrent tous les épisodes se succédant jusqu'à ce le programme laisse place à un documentaire. Ils débarrassèrent leur affaire. Le blandin regarda l'heure, il était déjà minuit 10. Il bailla doucement. Kanda le regarda en souriant puis l'emmena dans la chambre. Le plus jeune retira son pantalon et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le brun échangea son jean pour mettre un jogging gris à la place. Il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il sourit en constatant qu'il déjà. Il remonta sa couette bleue foncée à croix blanches sur eux. "Kanda...?" Marmonna-t-il.

"Oui ?" Répliqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux bleus argentés de la personne se trouvant en face de lui.

"J'ai froid, ça te dérange si je..."

"Non y a pas de problème." Il tendit les bras pour lui faire signe de venir. "Viens." Souffla-t-il. Allen vint timidement se blottir dans ses bras. Le japonais l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer doucement contre lui. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se rendormit presque aussitôt. Il sourit. Il glissa ses doigts dans cheveux, le rapprochant encore de lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

12 août 2014 05:00 :

Kanda se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux tombant directement sur le doux visage endormi de son collègue. Il sourit puis se leva. Le plus jeune gémit et se blottit dans les couettes. Le brun alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, une simple serviette autour de la taille, il vit que l'anglais le fixait avec un regard encore embrumé de sommeil.

"Bien dormi ?" Il hocha la tête en baillant. "Je t'ai réveillé ?" Il haussa les épaules avant de se recoucher. L'aîné se changea, il s'habilla avec un jean, un t-shirt noir et une chemise à motif tartan bleue et blanche. Il brancha sa caméra à son ordinateur qu'il venait d'allumer. Il ouvrit son logiciel de montage, commençant à travailler. Les heures passaient et il travaillait toujours sur sa vidéo. Il ne pouvait entendre que le faible bruit de son ordinateur et la douce respiration d'Allen. Lorsqu'il finit enfin le montage, c'est à dire couper les plans trop longs et afficher les questions twitter à l'écran, il se retourna, constatant que le blandin était allongé au pied du lit et le regardait. "T'es réveillé cette fois ?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Oui." Répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

"La salle de bain est au fond du couloir si tu veux te doucher."

"Merci, je peux t'emprunter un pull ?" Souffla-t-il en sortant des affaires à lui de sa valise ainsi que sa pochette contenant sa brosse à dent, son dentifrice, son shampoing et son gel douche.

"Si tu veux, prends en un là dedans." Répliqua-t-il en montrant vaguement une armoire bleu à côté de la fenêtre. Le blandin posa les affaires qu'il allait porter sur le lit pour ouvrir l'armoire. Il en sortit un sweat gris clair. Il emmena toutes ses affaires dans la salle de bain. Il les posa, se déshabilla puis entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude, fermant les yeux. Il soupira de bien être. Il prit la bouteille de shampoing et en versa un peu dans sa main. Il frotta ses cheveux qui bientôt furent recouverts de mousse. Il rinça ensuite ses doux cheveux couleur de neige. Il termina de se laver avant de sortir de la douche. Il s'habilla d'un t-shirt noir avec un smiley blanc qui faisait un clin d'oeil, un jean clair et un sweat gris qui, bien sûr, était trop grand pour lui. Il se brossa les dents et sortit de la salle de bain pied nu en portant ses affaires sales. Il retourna dans la chambre, saluant Kanda d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il rangea ses affaires dans un sac plastique qu'il mit dans sa valise. Il sortit sa brosse à cheveux puis vint s'asseoir à côté du brun, commençant à peigner ses cheveux.

"Tu as commencé le montage ?"

"J'ai fini, tu veux qu'on regarde ce que ça donne ?" Il hocha joyeusement la tête. Le japonais démarra la vidéo qui commença directement sur Kanda qui présentait la vidéo qu'il allait faire. Il lut la question à voix haute alors qu'elle s'affichait en bas de l'écran. Allen sortit ensuite de sous le bureau. "On dirait vraiment..."

"Que je te taillais une pipe ouais."

"Tu veux qu'on retourne ce plan ?"

"Non ça ira, et puis ça les fera marrer."

"Okay." Répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ils regardèrent tranquillement la suite de la vidéo.

"Eh bien il n'y a rien à rectifier je crois."

"Parfait." Il ferma son ordinateur. "On va manger dehors ?"

"Avec plaisir !" S'exclama le plus jeune. Il mit des chaussettes puis des chaussures. Le japonais attendit à peine qu'il eut fini de lasser ses chaussures pour attraper sa main et le conduire hors de sa maison. Il courra dans les rues en serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Allen le suivait en riant. Il lui criait de l'attendre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un restaurant japonais. Il l'installa à une table et s'assit en face. Un homme coiffé d'une simple tresse brune vint leur donner des menus.

"Salut Kanda, tu viens rarement ici en ce moment."

"J'ai du travail tu sais."

"Je vais chercher Tiedoll." Ajouta-t-il avant de partir. Le blandin lui un regard interrogatif.

"C'est mon frère Marie et Tiedoll, le cuisiner, c'est mon père." A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les portes des cuisines s'ouvrirent dans un fracas.

"Yû-chan mon chéri !" Un homme aux cheveux frisés légèrement grisonnants courra vers le japonais, les bras grands ouverts. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main en lui criant de se calmer. Le plus jeune essayait vainement de cacher son amusement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le père de Kanda ainsi.

"Alors tu veux manger quoi ?" Demanda le brun le repoussant toujours.

"J'en sais rien je dirais du Yakisoba."

"Je vais prendre la même chose alors retourne en cuisine !" Ordonna-t-il. Ceci eut pour effet de réveiller Tiedoll qui partit en courant vers les cuisines. L'anglais éclata de rire.

"Tu vis ça souvent ?"

"Chaque fois que je le vois. Quand je vivais encore avec lui j'avais droit à ça tous les matins."

"T'as de la chance j'aimerais bien que mon père soit encore là."

"Tu veux un câlin ?" Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue sombre.

"Te moque pas de moi !" S'écria Allen en frappant doucement son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Parlant de tout et de rien, ils attendirent environ un quart d'heure avant que leur plat n'arrive. Ils mangèrent en parlant tout autant, ne se souciant pas du regard attendri de Tiedoll qui les surveillait de loin. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le père de Kanda prit les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes pour lui demander de revenir. "Je reviendrai c'est promis !" Déclara-t-il, les joues rosées. Le vieil homme le serra dans ses bras en souriant. Le blandin lui rendit timidement son étreinte, souriant lui aussi. Il le salua une dernière fois puis quitta le restaurant. Les 2 youtubers se promenèrent dans les grandes rues de Lyon. Kanda lui fit visiter les plus beaux endroits de la ville. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent la maison du brun, la nuit était tombée. Ils entrèrent directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. "Tu seras à la Made in Asia les 13 et 14 septembre ?" Demanda l'anglais en éminçant quelques ingrédients.

"Ouais et toi ?"

"J'y serais !" Répliqua-t-il en lui souriant. "Link et Lavi seront là eux aussi." Kanda fronça les sourcils. Link était lui aussi un youtuber. Il faisait des vidéos courtes d'environ 4/5 minutes et traitait un thème avec humour et philosophie. Son concept et ses vidéos étaient appréciées mais le personnage moins. Il pouvait parfois être très sympathique et d'autres fois exécrable. Le repas fut vite terminé. Allen mit la table pendant que le japonais apportait le plat sur la table. Ils mangèrent en continuant à parler du monde de youtube, des vidéos qu'ils pouvaient y trouver, des commentaires positifs et négatifs et de leurs collègues. Ils finirent de manger aux environs de 21 heure. Ils débarrassèrent la table avant de faire la vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, regardant la télévision. Comme la veille, ils tombèrent sur des épisodes de Dr. House. Mugen prit place sur les genoux du plus jeune. Celui-ci finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule du brun. Le brun en question éteignit la télévision. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit se changea puis le rejoignit. Il s'endormit rapidement lui aussi.

13 août 2014 07:00 :

Allen se réveilla le premier. Il regarda un instant le visage endormi de son collègue qui était tourné vers lui. Il sourit avant de se lever. Il emmena son sac dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas le déranger en cherchant des affaires dedans. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Une fois lavé, il s'habilla. Il rangea ses affaires de la veille dans son sac plastique, sauf le sweat de Kanda qu'il mit dans un panier de linge sale. Il se brossa les dents et les cheveux et sortit de la pièce. Il retourna dans la chambre avec son sac, l'aîné dormait toujours. Il le regarda en souriant. Il sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac. Il l'alluma puis ouvrit google chrome. Il alla sur le site de la SNCF pour regarder à quelle heure un train serait disponible car même s'il voulait rester avec le japonais un peu plus, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui pour travailler. Il y avait un train à 14 heure, il pourrait tout de même manger avec le brun. Ce dernier se réveilla doucement. Le plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se redressa en baillant.

"T'as les cheveux dans tous les sens." Déclara le blandin en rigolant. Il replaça correctement quelques mèches en les peignant avec ses doigts. "Je vais partir aujourd'hui à 14 heure."

"Mmh." Il le serra dans ses bras comme une peluche. Le cadet lui rendit tendrement son étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. L'autre enfouit son nez dans son cou.

14 août 2014 14:30 :

Allen et Kanda étaient à la gare. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée ensemble à parler encore et encore. Ils étaient maintenant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le train venait d'arriver et ils se disaient au revoir, ils ne pourraient se revoir que dans un mois. Le plus jeune lui fit un dernier câlin avant de monter dans le train avec son sac et sa valise. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il s'assit à peine que le train démarra. Il regarda par la fenêtre mais il ne vit pas son ami dans l'épaisse foule présente sur le quais. Il soupira, il aurait voulu le saluer encore. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre puis s'endormit rapidement. Il se réveilla une heure et demi plus tard. Il devait lui rester 45 minutes de trajet. Il sortit son téléphone portable, il venait de recevoir un message.

"Je posterais notre vidéo demain."

"D'accord, ça me va ^^." Il soupira, le japonais lui manquait déjà. Il sortit son ordinateur portable pour continuer d'écrire sa vidéo. Il ne pouvait traiter les vidéos car il n'avait pas internet, mais il pouvait encore écrire des transitions entre cesdites vidéos. Il dut pourtant s'arrêter lorsque le train arriva à Paris. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes pour arriver à un arrêt de bus. Il monta dans le véhicule qui arriva peu après. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était chez lui. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures. Il alla poser son sac dans sa chambre, il le viderait plus tard. Il s'assit sur son lit, posant son ordinateur portable sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit google chrome pour aller directement sur youtube et commencer à chercher ses vidéos.

14 août 2014 18:55 :

Allen ferma son ordinateur portable. Il avait enfin trouvé les 3 vidéos qu'il allait traiter, mais il devait faire une pause. Il s'étira à la manière d'un chat qui se réveille et se leva. Il remit ses converses bleu ciel puis sortit de chez lui. Il marcha tranquillement dans les rues de Paris sous le ciel sombre de la nuit qui pour une fois était dégagé. Les lampadaires illuminaient la ville à eux seuls. Le blandin marcha longuement au bord de la Seine. Il s'arrêta un instant d'avancer, il venait d'avoir une idée pour aborder la première vidéo. Il fit demi-tour puis partit en courant. Il rentra chez lui, allant tout de suite sur son ordinateur pour y noter son idée avant de l'oublier. Il tenta d'écrire mais rien ne vint, il n'avait pas l'inspiration. Il referma son ordinateur en soupirant, frustré. Il alla dans le salon avec. Il s'assit sur son canapé, le posant à côté de lui. Il alluma la télévision et prit un coussin bleu qu'il serra contre lui. Après quelques minutes, il s'allongea, gardant toujours le coussin dans ses bras. Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

15 août 2014 05:00 :

Allen se réveilla précipitamment à la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'attrapa en manquant de le faire tomber. Il décrocha et le plaça devant son oreille.

"Oui ?" Dit-il avec une voix encore un peu endormie.

"Salut Allen !" S'exclama une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil.

"Lavi..." Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. "Il est 5 heure du matin..."

"Je sais mais j'ai eu une idée et je voulais t'en parler !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je voulais faire une soirée chez moi ! J'inviterai tous nos collègues youtubers !"

"Tu pouvais pas me dire ça demain ?"

"Je te l'ai dit dès que je l'ai pensé !"

"Mais c'est pas pressé non plus, t'habites en Bretagne c'est pas comme si je pouvais arriver chez toi à l'improviste."

"C'est pas grave." Déclara-t-il en riant. "Je pense que ce sera le 30 août."

"Lavi !" Cria-t-il. Il osait le réveiller pour lui parler de quelque chose qui aurait lieu dans 2 semaines ? Le roux avait finalement raccroché. Le blandin se demandait presque si il était sérieux ou s'il l'avait appelé juste pour l'embêter. Il se leva, constatant que sa télévision avait fini par s'éteindre. Il alla dans la cuisine se faire du café, il ne se rendormirait certainement pas.

30 août 2014 17:35 :

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se trouvait dans un train en direction de la Bretagne. Lavi lui avait dit que sa soirée ne commençait pas à une heure exacte et qqu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait. Il avait donc acheté un billet de train pour Brest. Il n'avait pris que son sac qu'il mettait en bandoulière. Il avait mis son ordinateur portable au cas où un de ses collègues youtubers voulait lui parler de quelque chose concernant leur métier. Il avait aussi pris une bouteille de champagne, après tout il se rendait à une fête, et bien sûr son téléphone. Il soupira, il avait 2 heures et 30 minutes de route. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, le ciel était gris et nuageux. Le temps était lourd mais il ne pleuvait pas. Allen mit le casque qu'il avait atour du cou sur ses oreilles. Il sortit son téléphone auquel il était branché de sa poche puis lança une musique. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Il écouta à la suite toutes les musiques de son téléphone pour un total de 3 heures. Il était maintenant devant la porte de son ami. Il toqua doucement, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et il eut à peine le temps de voir quelque chose qu'il était déjà dans les bras de Lavi. Il lui rendit son étreinte, un large sourire au visage.

"Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?" Déclara le roux.

"Toi aussi." Répliqua-t-il en souriant. Son ami le conduisit dans le salon où se trouvait déjà Link et Kanda. "Salut tout le monde !" S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans leur bras. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que le blond entoura ses épaules, posant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Je vous ai ramené du champagne !" Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, le laissant partir. Le blandin sortit la bouteille de son sac et la donna au rouquin qui s'approchait d'eux. Il partit en courant dans la cuisine mettre la bouteille au frais sous le regard amusé de ses amis. La sonnerie retentit faiblement dans l'appartement. Comme son ami semblait ne pas avoir entendu, Allen se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et fut surpris d'y découvrir... "Neah ?!" Il se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère avec un sourire éclatant. Depuis que le brun avait déménagé en Angleterre, il ne le voyait que très rarement. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de le lâcher, il constata que ses amis le regardait tendrement. Il rosit et s'excusa d'un tel enthousiasme que ses amis excusèrent, parfaitement compréhensifs. Au fil de la soirée, ils furent rejoints par Komui et sa soeur, des youtubers eux aussi.

31 août 2014 09:30

La soirée avait durée de longues heures pendant lesquelles tout le monde faisait la fête et s'amusait. Seul Kanda était resté un peu à l'écart mais le cadet s'était occupé de rester avec lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. Komui, Lenalee et Link étaient partis aux environs de 4 heure du matin car ils n'habitaient pas très loin contrairement aux autres. Lavi avait dormi dans sa chambre, et il y dormait encore, Kanda avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami et Allen et Neah s'étaient partagé le canapé. Les deux bruns se trouvaient maintenant dans la cuisine à se servir un café. Le plus jeune les rejoignit en se frottant les yeux. Il bailla largement, encore endormi. Le japonais sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café. Le cadet se laissa tomber sur une chaise, manquant presque de renverser du café. Les deux autres s'assirent à côté de lui. Son grand frère posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui relever la tête.

"T'es vraiment pas du matin."

"Mmh..." Murmura-t-il en frottant une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs sourit, il était adorable. Lavi entra dans la cuisine en criant :

"Salut tout le monde !" Allen laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

"T'aurais pas un peu trop bu ?" Demanda Neah en posant son menton dans sa main. L'anglais gémit longuement. "Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine." Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Il faut que tu manges Allen." Déclara le roux. "Je vais chercher des croissants." Termina-t-il en sortant de la maison en courant. Kanda prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui relever la tête.

"Ça va ?" Il hocha la tête.

"J'ai l'habitude. Je tiens bien l'alcool sur le moment mais le lendemain matin..." Le grand frère entra dans la pièce. Il posa le tube d'aspirine sur la table juste à côté de lui. Le blandin lâcha un cachet dans sa tasse. C'est à ce moment que Lavi rentra. Il posa sur la table un sachet dans lequel se trouvaient 5 croissants. Une fois que l'anglais eut terminé son petit déjeuner, il se sentait déjà mieux. "Neah, tu repars quand ?" Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

"Dans 2 semaines t'en fais pas, je suis en France je vais quand même profiter de mon petit frère." Répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, s'attirant un immense sourire de son cadet. Celui-ci se leva pour lui faire un câlin. Il s'était assis sur ses genoux pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Les 3 youtubers avaient ensuite longuement parlé de leur métier. Neah écoutait attentivement, curieux. Aux environs de midi, après avoir déjeuner avec Lavi, Kanda et les 2 frères se décidèrent à partir. Ils allèrent donc à la gare à pied, celle-ci se trouvait à à peine une demi heure de chez leur ami. Ils parlèrent encore mais furent obligés de s'arrêter lorsque le train des 2 frères arriva. Après un dernier câlin pour son ami, Allen suivit son frère à l'intérieur du train.

31 août 2014 15:40 :

Le blandin passa la porte de son appartement. Il enleva son sac, sa veste et ses chaussures pendant que Neah allait dans la chambre poser sa valise noire. Il rejoignit ensuite son frère dans le salon. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé devant la télévision. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur ses genoux alors que l'autre posait lui sa main sur sa tête.

"Tu sais, les 13 et 14 septembre il y a une convention en Belgique, la Made in Asia, tu penses que tu pourrais venir ?" Demanda le cadet en se tournant vers le brun, souriant.

"Bien sûr." Il embrassa tendrement sa joue. Allen sourit puis se retourna vers la télévision. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures ainsi à regarder différent programme jusqu'à ce que le ventre du blandin ne se manifeste. Ils se relevèrent donc pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Le propriétaire des lieux regarda dans le frigo, il n'avait pas grand chose. Il proposa donc à son frère de commander quelque chose. Ils choisirent une pizza pour 2 personnes qu'ils se partageraient. De retour sur le canapé, le plus jeune était cette fois-ci sur son ordinateur pour commencer d'écrire sa nouvelle vidéo, le fait d'avoir son frère avec lui l'avait considérablement inspiré. Il s'arrêta pourtant lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il ferma son ordinateur, le posa à côté de lui puis se leva. Il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée en sautillant, il était affamé. Il paya le livreur et récupéra sa commande. Il plaça le carton sur la table basse. Il donna une part à son frère avant d'en prendre une.

1 septembre 2014 08:00 :

Allen se réveilla doucement aux côtés de son frère encore endormi. Ils avaient une nouvelle fois dormi dans le même lit et ils allaient sans doute le faire pendant les 2 semaines à venir. Il se leva en s'étirant. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Constatant qu'il avait oublié de prendre de quoi se changer, il sortit de la salle de bain avec pour habit une simple serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il retourna dans la chambre qui était maintenant vide, son frère était sans doute dans la cuisine à préparer du café. Il se changea pour mettre un t-shirt gris avec la triforce de Zelda et un jogging noir. Il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Neah. Il le salua d'un grand sourire puis s'empara de l'une des 2 tasses se trouvant sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers le brun qui le regardait en souriant. Il lui demanda en souriant :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien tu m'as manqué c'est tout."

"Toi aussi !" S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'aîné décida d'aller se promener dans les rues de Paris qu'il avait quitté il y a bien longtemps. Allen prit son ordinateur pour continuer à écrire sa vidéo. Il fit une petite pause en voyant la fenêtre skype s'afficher. Il cliqua dessus et vit que Kanda le saluait :

"Salut Allen, ça va ?"

"Ouais et toi ?"

"Ouais, tu fais quoi ?"

"Je suis en train de terminer d'écrire ma vidéo je vais bientôt passer au tournage avec mon frère."

"Cool, moi je finis de monter le mienne, je pense que je pourrais la poster ce soir."

"Génial, j'ai hâte de la voir ! De quoi on pourrait parler ?"

"Bonne question, tu as de nouveaux projets ?"

"Non malheureusement et toi."

"J'ai eu une idée justement." Ils continuèrent à parler sur skype toute la journée, oubliant presque le travail qu'ils faisaient en même temps. Kanda avait confié à son ami qu'il voulait déménagé depuis quelques temps mais que ça commençait à se concrétiser.

12 septembre 2014 17:30 :

Allen descendit du train qu'il avait pris à Paris avec son frère pour se retrouver sur le quais de la gare de Bruxelles suivi de Neah. Il sortit de la gare en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Il traversa quelques rues et s'arrêta lorsqu'il se trouva juste en face d'un hôtel Ibis, celui où il allait résider pour les 2 nuits qui allaient suivre. Il entra dans le bâtiment en regardant autour de lui de ses grands yeux curieux. Le brun se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il leur expliqua que la convention Made In Asia avait payé un hôtel à son jeune frère et qu'il ne devrait payer que pour lui-même. L'homme à la réception fut très compréhensif, il avait bien sûr été prévenu. Neah préféra payer en avance. L'homme leur donna la clé de la chambre 14 au premier étage. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette chambre leur valise à la main. Le plus jeune s'écroula sur le lit épuisé, il avait passé plus de 3 heures et demi dans le train. L'aîné s'allongea à côté de lui. Le blandin se redressa pour poser sa tête contre son torse. Après quelques secondes à peine, il dormait. Son grand frère mit sa main sur sa tête. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il embrassa son front, le serrant contre lui. Une heure plus tard, le cadet émergea lentement. Il se redressa en frottant ses yeux. Il prévint son frère qu'il partait se promener puis sortit de la pièce. Il s'arrêta en voyant Kanda au bout du couloir.

"Kanda !" S'exclama-t-il en courant vers lui. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il lui sauta dans les bras. Il le serra contre lui, souriant à son tour.

"Prêt pour la convention de demain ?"

"J'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toute ma vie ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui n'est pas prêt." Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

"Ah oui ?" Il tira doucement sur ses joues pour recevoir un éclat de rire de son ami.

"Arrête lâche moi." Déclara-t-il, la voix entrecoupée avec ses rires. Il finit par relâcher ses joues. Le cadet prit sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Le brun sourit et se mit à courir. Il le rattrapa puis le dépassa. Ce fut donc au tour du brun de le tirer derrière lui. "Hey attends !" Le blandin le suivait difficilement. Le japonais s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

"Tu veux que je te porte."

"Comme si t'en étais capable."

"Tu veux voir ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Il passa ses bras juste sous ses fesses pour le soulever. L'autre cria de surprise. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser en riant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit, il était radieux. Ils passèrent toute la soirée ensemble et ne rentrèrent dans leur chambre qu'à 2 heure du matin. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Allen s'écroula le lit qu'il partageait avec son frère, il s'endormit aussitôt.

13 septembre 2014 14:49 :

Allen se trouvait dans les coulisses juste à côté de la scène de la convention Made in Asia. Il respirait fort et essayait de se calmer. Il avait le trac, dans à peine une minute, il se retrouver sur une scène face à des milliers de personnes.

"Si vous êtes d'accord on va maintenant accueillir Allen Walker !" S'exclama le présentateur. Les cris de la foule se mêlèrent à de nombreux applaudissements, s'accentuant lorsque celui qui venait d'être nommé arriva sur la scène.

"Bonjour tout le monde !" Cria Allen en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche qui affichait un grand sourire. Le présentateur lui donna un micro avant de partir en chercher d'autre. Le blandin le plaça tout de suite devant ses lèvres. "Je vais maintenant vous demander d'accueillir Yû Kanda !" Les cris et applaudissements se refirent entendre dans la salle. Le brun monta sur la scène. Il salua la foule d'un simple geste de la main. Le plus jeune lui passa son micro.

"Bon puisque c'est mon tour de présenter quelqu'un, je vais annoncer le seul l'unique Lavi Bookman." Ce fut donc au tour de l'archiviste de monter sur scène. Il fit lui de grands signes pour saluer toute la salle. Il prit le micro que son ami lui tendait et hurla :

"Et maintenant voici Howard Link !" Un jeune homme coiffé d'une tresse blonde les rejoignit en souriant légèrement. Le présentateur revint sur scène avec 3 autres micros qu'il distribua aux autres youtubers. Il n'y avait que 3 fauteuils. L'anglais s'assit au bord de la scène. Voyant que cela ne le dérangeait pas de na pas s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, ils s'y installèrent.

"Bon je pense qu'on va faire circuler un micro dans la salle que vous puissiez nous poser des questions." Déclara le cadet en souriant. Un technicien donna un micro à une jeune fille habillée en pikachu.

"Bon alors j'ai une question pour vous 4, c'est quoi les pires et meilleurs retours que vous ayez eu ?"

"Oh... Bah pour le pire je m'en souviens pas exactement." Commença le plus jeune. "C'était un commentaire de 6/7 lignes avec que de la haine dedans comme des "va te pendre" ou "t'aurais jamais dû naître", ce genre de chose. Bien sûr il ne faut pas en tenir compte, si vous vous lancez sur youtube, ne prenez en compte que les commentaires positifs et les critiques constructives. Sinon les meilleurs retours c'est quand on me dit que le fait de voir mes vidéos inspirent pour faire ses propres vidéos."

"Pour nous c'est la même chose vous savez plus vous êtes connus plus vous avez d'avis positifs autant que négatifs." Répondit le brun. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, signifiant qu'ils étaient d'accord. Le micro fut transmit à un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

"Comment ont réagi vos parents en apprenant que vous faisiez des vidéos sur internet ?"

"Mon grand-père s'en fout." Répondit Lavi en riant. Il n'avait pour famille que son grand-père mais le public le savait déjà.

"Quand j'ai dit a mon père ce que je pensais, il m'a fait, "et sinon tu travailles ?"." Déclara le blond s'attirant des rires du public.

"Mon père était fier de moi mais j'aurais pu lui annoncer n'importe quoi, il aurait réagi pareil."

"Moi c'est simple j'ai pas de parents alors j'ai pas pu leur dire, mais je suis sûr que Mana aurait été très fier de moi." Murmura le blandin avec un sourire penseur. La foule souffla "Aww...", tous en rythme. "Question suivante !" Un enfant habillé en chat prit le micro qu'on lui tendait.

"C'est quoi vos signes astrologiques ?"

"Capricorne."

"Gémeaux."

"Lion."

"Capricorne aussi." Le micro fut donné à une jeune fille habillée en princesse Zelda.

"Vous croyez en l'amour ?"

"Pas plus qu'en l'espoir." Répondit le plus jeune.

"Non plus." Ajouta Kanda.

"Vous êtes défaitistes les gars !" S'exclama le rouquin. "Moi j'y crois."

"Honnêtement moi j'en sais rien." Conclu le quatrième. Un jeune homme prit le micro.

"Bon alors déjà bonjour." Commença-t-il.

"Bonjour." Répondirent les 4 youtubers en coeur.

"Je sais qu'on vous pose pas souvent cette question, mais est-ce que ça va ?" Allen rit doucement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il tourna la tête vers Lavi qui le comprit tout de suite.

"On va super bien surtout qu'on est à la Made in Asia en Belgique devant un public génial !" Crièrent-t-ils en même temps. La foule hurla elle aussi et ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Ça va." Répondit le blond.

"Aussi." Ajouta Kanda, sobrement.

"Vous êtes de quelle origine ?" Demanda un jeune homme brun.

"Moi anglais."

"Japonais."

"Allemand."

"Moi j'en sais rien en fait !" S'exclama Lavi faisant rire le public. "En fait avec mon grand-père on a tellement voyagé que je sais même plus où on a commencé."

"Alors j'ai une question pour Allen et Kanda." Commença une jeune fille.

"On t'écoute."

"Est-ce que en dehors de vos vidéos, vous regardez des vidéos bizarres ?"

"Pour le plaisir tu veux dire ? Juste comme ça ?" Demanda le plus jeune. Elle hocha la tête. "Alors non parce qu'en fait on a pas le temps." Kanda hocha la tête. "Question suivante."

"Euh... Salut..." Commença une jeune fille visiblement timide.

"Salut !" Répondirent-ils pour la motiver.

"J-je peux vous faire un câlin ?" Allen rit doucement.

"Bien sûr aller viens !" Il tendit les bras. Elle marcha d'abord timidement puis courra vers lui. Il la serra contre lui en riant. Elle regarda ensuite Kanda, hésitante, celui-ci n'était pas connu pour être très sociable. Il soupira puis lui tendit également les bras dans lesquels elle se jeta. Elle étreignit ensuite Lavi puis Link. Elle redescendit de la scène puis donna le micro à un jeune fille ne semblant pas dépasser les 8 ans.

"J'ai un dessin pour Allen je peux te le donner ?"

"Bien sûr ma puce viens là !" Elle courra vers la scène pour y monter et le rejoindre. Elle lui donna une feuille de papier où il était maladroitement dessiné aux côtés de ses collègues youtubers. "Merci beaucoup." Il la serra dans ses bras en souriant. Elle embrassa sa joue avant de retourner à sa place.

"Salut !" Cria un garçon en sautillant. "De Allen ou Kanda, lequel a commencé à faire ce concept d'émission ?" LE blandin tourna la tête vers son ami.

"On a commencé à peu près en même temps en fait." Commença le plus jeune.

"Ouais toi t'as commencé le 11 mars 2011 je crois et moi le premier mars 2011. Donc en fait j'ai commencé le premier mais à 10 jours près."

"Question suivante !"

"Est-ce que vous sortez avec quelqu'un ? Enfin surtout Allen parce que ma soeur l'a vu avec un mec aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés." Demanda un jeune blond. L'anglais sourit.

"Alors en fait c'est mon frère. Et non je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un."

"Célibataire." Répliqua le brun.

"Moi je sors avec Lenalee Lee, la plus belle jeune fille que j'ai jamais vu !" S'exclama le rouquin.

"Célibataire aussi."

"D'accord, merci." Une jeune homme à côté de lui s'empara du micro.

"Salut tout le monde !"

"Salut !"

"Alors en fait j'ai 2 questions, la première c'est : vous avez quel âge ?"

"Toujours 17."

"Toujours 19."

"J'ai eu 18 ans en août."

"19 aussi."

"Ok et pour la deuxième c'est pas vraiment une question, en fait ma soeur a fait des peluches de vous, je peux venir vous les donner ?" Le cadet éclata de rire.

"Des peluches sérieux ? Viens là !" Le jeune homme sauta sur la scène. Il sortit de son sac 4 petites peluches à l'effigie de chacun des youtubers. "Oh c'est adorable, merci beaucoup." Il le serra dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer le dessin qu'il avait dans la main. Le jeune retourna à sa place alors que le présentateur remontait sur la scène, un micro à la main.

"Bon je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là." La foule faisant face à la scène ne put s'empêcher de montrer son mécontentement. "Ils partent en dédicace après une courte pause ne vous en faîtes pas !"

14 septembre 2014 19:30 :

La convention du 14 s'était passé comme celle de la veille. Les gens étaient très chaleureux avec Allen. Ils lui avaient posé de nombreuses questions auxquelles il avait joyeusement répondu. Il était en ce moment en train de finir de faire sa valise, rangeant soigneusement les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert. Son frère était lui parti une demi heure plus tôt. Il repartait le jour même pour Londres en Angleterre où il faisait des études de droit. Il avait pris un taxi qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Son train à lui partait dans 25 minutes environ. Il ferma sa valise une fois qu'elle fut prête. Il la traîna derrière lui puis sortit de la pièce. Il alla à l'accueil rendre la clé de sa chambre. Il traversa quelques rues pour enfin arriver à la gare avec sa valise. Il rejoignit Kanda qui se trouvait déjà sur le quais de la gare. Il se précipita vers lui en courant le prenant dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur. Le japonais le regarda, le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

"Il est pas là ton frère ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il repart pour Londres aujourd'hui alors il a prit un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport."

"C'est pour ça que tu me fais un câlin ? Tu te sens seul ?" Allen éclata de rire et posa son front contre le sien.

"Tais-toi crétin !" Il le regarda dans les yeux en souriant. "Ton train arrive à quelle heure ?"

"Dans un quart d'heure normalement et je crois que c'est le tien qui arrive." Ajouta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers la droite. Le cadet suivit son regard pour constater qu'un train entrait en gare et que c'était en effet le sien. Il embrassa rapidement sa joue puis relâcha son étreinte.

"A plus tard !" Il lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans le train. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler. Il finit par s'endormir assez rapidement, le front posé contre la vitre. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le nom de son arrêt. Il s'empressa de sortir du train avant que celui-ci ne redémarre. Il sortit de la gare et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il avait peut être dormi pendant tout le voyage mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fatigué, après tout il était tout de même 23 heure. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Il posa sa valise au sol, retira son sac avant de se coucher, toujours habillé.

20 octobre 2014 09:00 :

Allen ouvrit doucement ses yeux, réveillé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient au travers de ses vieux volets. Il se leva en s'étirant. Il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre pour s'habiller d'un t-shirt bleu clair et d'un jean de même couleur. Il entra dans la cuisine. Il sortit d'un placard un paquet de céréales et un verre qu'il posa sur la table. Il ouvrit son frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il s'assit sur une chaise pour commencer son petit déjeuner. Il fut interrompu par une petite sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le sortit de sa poche souriant en remarquant que c'était Kanda qui lui avait envoyé un message.

"C'est quoi ton adresse ?"

"30 rue de la république pourquoi ?"

"Pour savoir."

"Si tu veux ^^ Tu savais que Link avait déménagé à Strasbourg ?"

"Non mais je peux te dire que j'ai aussi déménagé."

"Ça y est enfin ? Mais tu as déménagé où ?" Le blandin n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réponse que la sonnette retentit. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Kanda, il ne réfléchit pas et lui sauta dans les bras. Le japonais le serra fort contre lui, cela faisait plus d'un moi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. "Tu habites à Paris maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il joyeusement en posant son front contre le sien.

"Ouais, je vais pouvoir t'embêter autant que je veux." Il éclata de rire puis se blottit dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers son ami. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le tirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

"Tu habites où maintenant ?"

"Juste en face." Un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"C'est génial on va vraiment pouvoir se voir autant qu'on veut !" Le brun lui sourit puis ébouriffa ses cheveux. "T'as besoin d'aide pour défaire tes cartons ?"

"Puisque tu insistes." Il le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée pour l'emmener chez lui.

20 octobre 2014 12:30 :

Les 2 amis avaient mis plus de 2 heures à tout déballer tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Mugen qui dormait dans la chambre. Allen était maintenant assis devant une table dans la nouvelle cuisine de son collègue youtuber qui leur faisait du thé en attendant que le repas qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble soit cuit. Le japonais posa une tasse fumante devant lui alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui, sa propre tasse à la main. Le plus jeune s'empressa de finir sa tasse, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du brun en face de lui. Il se leva lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du four signifiant que leur repas était prêt. Kanda se leva pour se mettre juste derrière lui, prenant un gant de cuisine au passage.

"Doucement tu vas te brûler." Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour le tirer doucement contre lui. Il ouvrit le four de sa main gantée pour en sortir le plat et le poser sur la table. Le cadet s'installa à table avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui rendit son sourire puis le servit avant de se servir lui même. Le blandin finit rapidement son assiette, affamé, sous le regard amusé de son ami qui, lui, mangeait plus tranquillement.

"Hey tu veux que je te fasse visiter le quartier ?" Demanda l'anglais une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger.

"Si tu veux." Il débarrassa la table avec l'aide du plus jeune avant de quitter l'appartement, n'oubliant bien sûr pas de fermer la porte à clé. Le plus jeune prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il lui montra les plus beaux endroits de la capital, gardant son préféré pour la fin, le quartier chinois. Il le connaissait par coeur tant il y était allé. Avec un réel enthousiasme, il lui montrait chaque boutique, chaque restaurant. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'un de ces restaurants pour y dîner. Il était déjà 21 heure. Allen avait fait visiter au brun tellement d'endroit différent qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, juste à côté d'un bassin où se trouvaient des carpes koï. Le cadet les regardait nager avec une sorte de fascination. Il aimait beaucoup cette race de poisson. Les plats qu'ils avaient commandés arrivèrent relativement vite. Ils mangèrent distraitement, plus intéressés par ce que disait l'autre. Kanda décida de payer pour les 2 bien que l'anglais avait promis que c'était lui qui payerait la prochaine fois. Le japonais le ramena ensuite chez lui, l'inconvénient d'être youtuber c'était de devenir insomniaque. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans le lit de l'aîné devant son ordinateur. Mugen alla se blottir dans les bras de son maître pendant que ce dernier lançait une quelconque vidéo sur youtube.

21 octobre 2014 06:00 :

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux bleus, tombant directement sur le visage endormi et détendu de son ami. Il détourna le regard en rougissant. Il avait finalement dormi chez le japonais qui l'avait accueilli chez lui. Il se leva lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit de l'appartement, rentra chez lui et prit une douche rapide. Il s'habilla d'un t-shirt noir ayant pour motif un dragon blanc et un jean foncé. Il retourna ensuite chez Kanda qui venait de se lever.

"Salut." Souffla-t-il en lui donnant la tasse de café qu'il venait de se servir.

"Merci, ça va ?"

"Mouais." Répliqua-t-il en sortant une seconde tasse de son placard. La cadet s'assit à table juste en face de lui, sa tasse presque finit dans la main.

"Hey on pourrait faire notre prochaine vidéo ensemble ?"

"Si tu veux, t'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?"

"Non pas du tout." Avoua-t-il, les joues roses. Mugen sauta sur la table. Le plus jeune l'attrapa pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Le petit chat noir se mit rapidement à ronronner. Il lécha même le nez d'Allen qui éclata de rire.

"Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi en attendant ?" Demanda le brun en souriant.

"Je sais pas, on pourrait... regarder un film ?"

"Ok." Il se leva puis alla dans le salon où se trouvaient les dvd. Le blandin posa le chat au sol pour le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le canapé pendant que son ami mettait un dvd dans le lecteur. Ce dernier vint prendre place à côté du plus petit qui posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le japonais posa lui sa main sur sa tête. Pendant le film, l'anglais lança des regards discrets vers le visage de son collègue. Lorsque le film se termina, le cadet décida de rentrer chez lui. S'il finissait par trouver une idée, il pourrait toujours venir le voir maintenant qu'ils habitaient l'un en face de l'autre.

15 novembre 2014 05:50 :

Allen se réveilla doucement. Il avait une séance de dédicace et une convention à la Paris Manga dans la journée. Nerveux comme toujours, il avait ouvert les yeux assez tôt. Il se leva, prit une douche puis s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres de la maison pour laisser la lumière des lampadaires entrer, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Les dédicaces commençaient à 10 heure du matin mais il devait arriver une heure en avance pour aider à installer, il s'était porté volontaire comme chaque année. Il avait donc 3 heure devant lui. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. La veille un épisode d'une web-série qu'il suivait était sorti mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir. Il ouvrit donc un onglet youtube et tapa dans la barre de recherche le nom dudit épisode. Une fois que la vidéo fut terminée, il continua de traîner sur youtube, sélectionnant quelques vidéos qu'il pourrait analyser plus tard, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Il se rendit donc au salon de Paris Manga où avait lieu la Paris Manga. A l'entrée on lui donna un badge où était écrit son nom et le nom de son émission mensuelle sur youtube. Il l'accrocha à sa chemise puis suivit un homme qui le conduisit là où son stand devait se trouver mais il n'était pas encore installé. A la place il y avait des panneaux où était écrit le nom des youtubers qui allaient faire les dédicaces. Il constata qu'il serait assis entre Kanda et Lavi. Il se retourna en entendant son nom :

"Hey Allen, tu peux m'aider à porter cette table ?" Demanda un technicien en pointant un simple table blanche du doigt.

"J'arrive !" Tous les 2 portèrent la table pendant qu'un autre technicien retirait le panneau de Lavi, là où ils allaient poser la table. Ils ajoutèrent plusieurs tables semblables côte à côte et des chaises assorties juste devant. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer, il sentit soudain quelqu'un l'étreindre par derrière. Il se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de son ami roux. "Lavi !" S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

"Salut Allen !" Répliqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Alors prêt pour cette journée de dédicace ?"

"Prêt ! Et toi ?" Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent, c'était Kanda, simplement vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un sweat gris, les mains dans les poches.

"Salut." Dit-il. Le blandin le regarda en souriant avant d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Le japonais eut un léger sourire. Il le serra doucement contre lui. Un technicien arriva en courant vers eux pour les prévenir que les premiers visiteurs entraient et qu'ils devaient se mettre en place. Les 2 amis se séparèrent donc pour aller s'asseoir à leur place. Une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment s'empressa de les rejoindre pour avoir une signature des 3. Peu à peu la salle se remplit et 3 files d'attente se créèrent devant chacun des youtubers. Après 2 heures, un technicien vint prévenir les visiteurs qu'il était l'heure pour les 3 amis de déjeuner. Ils allèrent donc dans une petite salle qui leur était réservée après avoir acheter de la nourriture japonaise dans un stand un peu plus loin. Une fois leur déjeuner fini, ils regagnèrent leur stand, chacun une tasse de café à la main. Ils continuèrent donc à signer les photos, images ou posters que les fans leur donnaient. Certains d'entre eux leur offraient même des cadeaux. Jusque là, l'anglais avait eu une peluche de panda et une petite peluche de chat blanc, Kanda avait lui eu un porte clé en forme de pelle ayant à peine la taille de son pouce faisant référence à l'une de ses émissions, un collier avec le symbole japonais du dragon et Lavi, une énorme peluche de lapin blanc et rose. Enfin chacun avait eu une tablette de chocolat. Une jeune fille habillée comme Alice dans Pandora hearts s'approcha du rouquin avec une boîte en carton dans les mains. Elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Il l'ouvrit avec curiosité, à l'intérieur il y avait une figurine de lui et une mégadrive accompagnée de quelques cartouches en papier mâché. Il la posa sur la table pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Merci beaucoup ma chérie." Souriante, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il récupéra la boîte pour aller la déposer avec ses affaires mais renversa sa tasse de café tiède sur la chemise de son cadet qui cria de surprise. "Merde Allen je suis désolé !" Le brun retira son sweat laissant apparaître un haut noir sans manche qui moulait les muscles de son torse. Il donna son pull au plus jeune qui alla dans la salle où ils avaient déjeuné avec Lavi pour se changer. Il déposa sa chemise sur une chaise, espérant qu'elle soit sèche lorsqu'il la ramènerait chez lui pour la laver, avant de mettre le sweat de Kanda. S'excusant encore, Lavi déposa la boîte en carton qu'il venait de recevoir près du lapin en peluche dans la même pièce. Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle continuer les dédicaces. Le blandin commençait à fatiguer. Il enchaînait les tasses de café mais il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait même plus effet. Il se frottait les yeux pour se réveiller quand un jeune homme arriva juste devant le stand.

"Je suis désolé ça fait 5 heure qu'on est là on commence un peu à fatiguer." Déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire. Le jeune homme le regarda un instant.

"Tiens." Murmura-t-il timidement en lui donnant un éventail.

"Ouah c'est magnifique !" S'exclama-t-il en l'ouvrant, c'était un éventail japonais rouge avec un dragon noir et des cerisiers blancs. "Merci beaucoup." Il le serra fort dans ses bras, il ne savait pas comment le remercier pour un tel cadeau. Il continua les dédicaces encore un quart d'heure avant de partir, l'heure des dédicaces était arrivée. Allen alla déposer tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert dans la pièce où se trouvait sa chemise sale. Il se dépêcha d'aller sur la scène de la Paris Manga pour sa conférence. Il y avait déjà une foule gigantesque devant la scène.

"Salut la Paris Manga !" Cria-t-il, armé de son micro. La foule cria en réponse. "Ouais vous êtes motivés !" Ajouta-t-il en souriant. "Bon vous vous en doutez sûrement mais on va faire une séance de question-réponse. Il y a un micro volant qui va circuler. Tiens toi là-bas qui sautille ! Donnez lui un micro." Un technicien accourra vers lui avec un micro qu'il lui donna.

"Euh salut."

"Salut !"

"Alors, c'est quoi ton manga préféré ?"

"Dragon ball, c'est simple mais j'adore. Question suivante !"

"Pourquoi tu portes un sweat trop grand pour toi ?" Le blandin rit doucement.

"Ah, y a des gens qui étaient la en dédicace ?"

"Ouais !" Hurla 3 tiers de la foule.

"Je pense que y en a qui ont vu. En fait Lavi a renversé du café sur ma chemise mais Kanda m'a passé son pull."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi franchement." S'exclama le japonais en montant sur scène.

"Yû Kanda !" Cria Allen en le montrant d'une main, le présentant à la foule. "Aller question suivante ! Et toi tu restes avec moi." Termina-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

"C'est quoi l'endroit où vous aimeriez le plus aller ?" Demanda une jeune fille.

"Le Japon tout de suite." Répondit le plus jeune.

"Je t'y emmènerais si tu veux." Ajouta le brun. "Japon aussi, j'aimerais bien y retourner."

"Est-ce que vous avez des surnoms ?" Demanda une fillette de 9 ans.

"Moi Shônen par mon cousin."

"Moi j'en ai pas."

"Question suivante !" Le micro fut passé à une autre personne.

"Moi j'ai 2 questions, est-ce que vous jouez d'un instrument ?"

"Moi du piano."

"Et moi du violon, un tout petit peu."

"Ok et vous mesurez combien ?"

"Un mètre 68." Déclara l'anglais en rougissant légèrement.

"Un mètre 75." Un jeune homme prit le micro.

"Vous avez des frères ou des soeurs ?"

"Un frère."

"2 frères."

"Question suivante !"

"Vous vivez dans quelle ville ?"

"Paris."

"Avant je vivais à Lyon mais maintenant à Paris."

"Merde on aurait pas dû dire qu'on habitait ici maintenant ils vont nous suivre quand on rentrera chez nous." Déclara le cadet faisant rire le public. "Bon question suivante."

"Qu'est-ce que vous détestez le plus ?"

"Mes cheveux." Répondit Allen en attrapa une des mèches blanches.

"Qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom."

"Question suivante !"

"Alors moi en fait j'ai 2 questions, c'est quoi vos jeux rétro préférés et vos jeux récents préférés ?"

"Alors..." Commença le blandin, réfléchissant. "Jeux rétro je dirais les sonic sur mégadrive."

"Moi aussi."

"Et en jeux récents, Skyrim."

"Oblivion." Un technicien les rejoignit sur la scène pour leur dire que la convention devait s'arrêter là. La public montra sa désapprobation mais les 2 youtubers savaient qu'ils devaient partir.

"Bon bah on va s'arrêter là. C'était court mais c'était sympa ! Salut !" Cria-t-il avant de descendre de la scène. Ils allèrent récupérer leurs affaires dans la pièce où ils avaient déjeuner. Kanda raccompagna son ami chez lui. Ce dernier lui demanda d'attendre dans le salon. Il rangea ses affaires dans la chambre puis mit sa chemise au sale. Il retrouva le brun dans le salon qui avait déposé ses propres affaires sur la table du salon. Le plus petit se posta devant son ami. Il le regardait dans les yeux, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. "Kanda ?"

"Ouais ?" Répondit le brun en attrapant son poignet pour le tirer doucement. L'anglais se retrouva assis sur le canapé juste à côté de lui.

"J-je sais pas comment te dire ça en fait..." Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il inspira pour se donner du courage. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'aîné plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui tout en répondant à son baiser. Il allongea Allen sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il lécha les lèvres du plus jeune qui les entreouvrit. Sa langue alla rejoindre sa jumelle pendant que le japonais passait déjà ses mains sous le sweat que portait celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci retira le haut du brun puis posa ses mains sur son torse, redessinant les muscles. Kanda pinça doucement ses tétons entre ses doigts le faisant gémir faiblement. Ils retirèrent le pantalon de l'autre tout en s'embrassant. Le brun se rapprocha de lui, pressant leur érection entre-elle. Le cadet gémit plus fortement. Il retira son sweat pendant que le japonais lui enlevait son caleçon. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son cou quand il entra un doigt en lui. Il gémit et resserra son étreinte, fermant les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. L'aîné l'embrassa, murmura des mots doux à son oreille pour le rassurer. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, le serrant contre lui avec son autre bras. Il fit des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre sa peau. Il inséra un dernier doigt qu'il bougea un peu avant de les retirer. Il regarda le blandin dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était prêt. Le blandin en question hocha la tête. L'autre le pénétra le plus délicatement possible. Son amant gémit longuement en se cambrant. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et le serra contre lui. Kanda commença alors à donner des coups de rein. L'anglais se cambra davantage, gémissant de plus en plus fort. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouirent ensemble. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se retira lentement. Il s'allongea à côté de son amant qui reprenait sa respiration. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Allen s'endormit rapidement, épuisé. Le brun embrassa son front, ne tardant pas à s'endormir lui aussi bercé par la chaleur de celui qu'il aimait.


End file.
